The language of love
by Born with wings
Summary: Lettuce expresses her feelings for Ryou but he rejects her, he loves Ichigo. Please R&R! Turns into a major drama at the end! :
1. R is for Rejection

My first fan fiction was about Ryou and Lettuce, I've decided to do one about Ichigo and Ryou this time; don't be angry with me and please R&R

**R is for Rejection**

Lettuce sighed as she wound her way through the tables. So far she had not dropped a single dish and although she was pleased with herself she knew it wasn't going to last. She had other things on her mind. Her eyes glanced back to Ryou again as he stood watching the beautiful red-haired mew, Ichigo. She felt tears well in her eyes as she thought about her never-returned love for him. She slid the plates onto a nearby table and rushed towards the kitchen, the tears rolling down her face.

"Lettuce?" it was Ryou, she would know his voice anywhere. She tried to hide her tears but Ryou turned her gently around.

"You're crying!" he said in shock as he saw the tears glistening on her reddening cheeks. "What's wrong?" she shook her head and looked down, this was it, now or never.

"I-I love y-y-you Ryou," she whispered, her eyes staring sightlessly down at his shoes. She felt his soft fingers against the skin of her neck as he lifted her chin so that her eyes were staring deep into his. For a moment Ryou could see himself loving her, and as he stared at his own reflection in her bottomless eyes he knew that he looked sad and guilty. But all that Lettuce could see was the kindness in his eyes and the softness of his lips.

"Lettuce…" he started. Lettuce allowed herself to feel a little hopeful, and as he drew in a deep breath she smiled at him. "Lettuce - get back to work." He didn't say it to be mean; he said it softly as if afraid she would break if he were any harsher. And deep inside something did break. Tears began to flow fast down her cheeks as she realized she had been rejected. She dropped her head and managed to choke out, "Do you mind if I go to the bathroom first?" Ryou was ashamed of himself, he had hurt her and he could see it in the tears that now flooded down her face that was already bright red with humiliation. But he loved Ichigo, and although this fragile girl was beautiful, nothing could tear his affections away from the fiery, red headed mew. Lettuce stumbled away from him and leapt for the door. He reached out for her but she squeaked and slapped his hand away; she never wanted to see him again. Ryou watched her run away from him and although he wanted to love her he knew that he couldn't and as he returned to is original position, staring at Ichigo as she worked, he realized why. Ichigo loved Masaya but that didn't mean she couldn't change her mind; everyone could. Maybe, just maybe, he would change his mind about Lettuce.


	2. S is for Sadness

I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and that this story is dedicated to Maria, I hope you like it! Please R&R.

**S is for sadness**

Lettuce had decided to brave the humiliation of seeing the man that had rejected her and had turned up to work the next day. She pushed the door open and peeked inside seeing if Ryou was around. He was. Ryou was standing next to Ichigo and they were staring into each other's eyes. As Lettuce watched, horrified, Ryou leaned in and pressed his lips against Ichigo's, they slid their arms around each other and Lettuce felt tears collect once again in her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her. She didn't realize that she had whimpered aloud until Ichigo and Ryou turned towards the door, blushes on their cheeks.

"Lettuce?" Ichigo whispered. Her friend was crying and she felt guilt weigh down her heart as she realized that she had hurt the little green-haired mew. She had known that Lettuce loved their boss but she had paid no attention as she was overwhelmed by these new feelings for him. Lettuce turned from the door and ran down the street. Ryou and Ichigo rushed after her, both wanting to comfort her and say they were sorry but deep inside they weren't. It was only in that moment that Ichigo realized that Masaya had never been the one for her and that her real love had been only inches away.

Lettuce soon lost them as she twisted and turned down the small alleyways. She lost her way in the maze of streets but she was driven on by grief and her tears were still flowing freely. It was only when she bumped into a tall figure coming the other way that she stopped.

"Oops, sorry," she mumbled, hiding her face as she tried to continue rushing past. He grabbed the top of her arms and steadied her as she rocked backwards.

"Lettuce?" said a familiar voice; it was Masaya. Lettuce suddenly burst into huge sobs and Masaya didn't know what to do, he hugged her and tried to comfort her, allowing her to cry against his chest.

"What is it Lettuce, what's wrong," he had never seen her so distraught and upset. For a minute he got no answer as her sobs slowly died away. Lettuce drew a big breath.

"Ryou…he doesn't love me. H-he was k-kissing Ichigo," it was only when Masaya stiffened that she remembered that he loved Ichigo. She had just told him that his girlfriend was cheating on him.

"Oh he was, was he?" said Masaya in a strained whisper. The anger in Masaya's face scared Lettuce but it made him seem extremely handsome. She felt herself leaning towards him and the look of anger in his face turned to that of surprise. Lettuce jumped backwards, and looked down, blushing furiously. She thanked him and hurried past. Masaya watched her disappear into the darkness with a strange mixture of anger, pain, sadness, betrayal and something else all etched into his face.


	3. J is for Jealousy

This one is a bit weird but I hope you like it anyway! Enjoy. Please R&R!

**J is for Jealousy**

Lettuce tried to ignore Ichigo and Ryou's pleas for forgiveness but it was hard with them constantly flirting their relationship with passionate kisses and teasing remarks. However, she couldn't bear to see the sadness on her friends' faces when she turned her back on them and although it had been their wrongdoing she felt guilty. Her heart was to kind for hatred and she began to forgive them (if only faking it at first). Lettuce began to hang out with Masaya, who had confronted Ichigo and come away broken-hearted. It was on one of these regular meetings that the strange and almost frightening drama began to unfold.

"Lettuce," Masaya was staring intensely at the porpoise mew and she blushed automatically. "I-I think I love you!" Lettuce stared into his eyes, judging whether he was being serious before she slipped her arms gently around him and whispered in his ear.

"I think I love you too." Masaya pressed his lips against hers and slowly licked her lips. She melted into the kiss and when they pulled apart they were both breathless. Masaya smiled and raised his hand to her cheek, gently caressing her soft skin. She blushed and turned away, embarrassed. That was when she saw Ichigo and Ryou staring dumbfounded at the unlikely pair.

"Masaya! How could you?" screamed Ichigo. Ryou and Masaya both looked at her incredulously.

"What?" they asked in unison. Ichigo blushed and Lettuce was blushing as well.

"Lettuce," snarled Ryou glancing anxiously at Ichigo who had now turned a bright tomato red. "Can we talk?" As Ryou and Lettuce walked down a narrow alley way they could hear Ichigo and Masaya arguing in the background.

"Lettuce," Ryou was looking down at his shoes, Lettuce wondered how many times her name would be called today. "I love you." As Lettuce reeled from shock the humorous side of her brain wondered how many people would say that today as well. She was about to tell him how he had broken her heart and that she fancied Masaya when Ryou kissed her roughly. His tongue ran along her lip and she pressed them tight together and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" it was Ichigo. Everything was chaos with everyone screaming at everyone else. Lettuce ran but she bumped into yet another person.

"Kitty cat," shouted someone, not the person that was holding her arms.

"Lettuce," Lettuce sighed as Pai whispered in her name for the billionth time that it had been spoken that day. "I love you!" Lettuce wondered how much shock her poor heart could take but she hugged Pai anyway. She glanced up to see Ichigo embracing Kish and the two human boys standing with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"We're going with the aliens," they said in unison before they were transported away.

Ryou and Masaya stood in silence for a few moments before Ryou spoke.

"Now that the girls are gone I just want to say that I am NOT turning gay," he said risking a glance at Masaya.

"Damn!" snarled Masaya, Ryou backed away. "No wait Ryou, I love you!" Ryou started running and running and running.


	4. W is for weird

OK, this chapter is just plain weird. You may like it you may not, but please review anyway. I think that this is going to be the last one unless you have any ideas. Please R&R, sorry that it's so weird!

**W is for weird**

Ryou jolted awake and he fell back against the pillow. It had only been a dream, a very complex dream at that but a dream all the same. He was hanging off the end of the bed and he began to roll into the middle so that he wouldn't fall off, but something soft and warm was in the way. He jack-knifed out of bed; it was Masaya! Ryou glanced quickly down at himself and saw in relief that apart from his bare chest he was fully clothed. He left Masaya in the bed not wanting to have to deal with the awkwardness and wandered downstairs, Lettuce was washing dishes in the kitchen and Ichigo was just opening the little pink café; he had overslept.

"Sorry," he mumbled with a yawn, running a hand through his blonde hair. Lettuce glanced at him and blushed. The fiery redheaded mew, Ichigo, danced into the room in a happy mood. Ryou blushed when he saw her as he remembered the dream from last night.

"Hey, can anyone tell me why Masaya is in my bed?" the two girls turned to stare at him.

"What?" Ichigo was shocked. Lettuce frowned.

"I didn't see him come into your room last ni-…" she stopped abruptly, flushing as red as a tomato and covered her mouth with her hand. Ichigo stared from one to the other as if she was watching a tennis match.

"What were you doing?" Ryou glanced at Lettuce and gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"I was helping her with her maths homework!" he chuckled again. Ichigo eyed them suspiciously as she backed out of the kitchen to greet the first customers. Ryou stepped forwards so that he was inches away from the green haired girl. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I liked the later part too." He winked and began to head back upstairs when he remembered Masaya. "Hey," he started, turning round. "You don't think that Masaya's gay do you?" he asked quietly, Ichigo heard.

"No," she said, a little too loud. Ryou frowned as Masaya appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hi honey," he walked towards Ryou. "I enjoyed last night!"

Lettuce blinked and cleared her blurry vision. It had all been a dream, or was it a dream of a dream? She didn't dwell on the facts as she started to roll out of bed. She stiffened as she realized that she was in Ryou's room, in Ryou's bed. Maybe that part hadn't been a dream after all.


End file.
